


Deciding Our Pokémon Journey

by Seclina_Lunica



Series: Poké Past, Present & Future Chronicles [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23953000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seclina_Lunica/pseuds/Seclina_Lunica
Summary: Three friends, all connected with one another, are at a point in their lives where they must make a choice that could affect their Pokémon careers. After a terrible accident at a tournament in Vermilion, one will choose the past and start a new adventure, another will choose the present and stay where they are, and the last will choose the future and turn the next page.
Series: Poké Past, Present & Future Chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730098
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Deciding Our Pokémon Journey

**Author's Note:**

> A few notes:  
> 1.Character designs/looks (they will also be a little older due to time skips and Red returning from Mt. Silver. The characters will also have their flaws. It's why we love them to begin with)  
> Red: Origins (He will be talking)  
> Blue: Generations  
> Lance: Generations  
> Clair: Anime/Games  
> Cynthia: Generations  
> 2\. This is a one shot, but in three parts.  
> 3\. I know Kanto and Johto are considered one region, but I have a very short explanation in the story as to why they're separate in this story.  
> 4\. I don't know why I always make sad stories with bittersweet endings.  
> 5\. Enjoy.

**PART 1: RED**

A middle-aged woman kept herself busy by making a small supper for two in her kitchen. Her golden-brown hair was in a high ponytail, keeping loose strands out of her eyes as she put all of her focus into making her son's favourite dish. In the midst of cooking her finest creation, the woman heard a knock at the front door. She stopped and grumbled as she turned off the stove, and set the scalding pot aside. She then raced to the door, abstaining from keeping a potential guest waiting, and to make sure that the food wouldn't get cold. Like usual, it was probably a solicitor trying to scam her (dear Lord, she was sick of them), but she was too much of a lady to ignore those who came to her porch.

With a frown, the woman opened the door and said, "Will you go away? I'm sick and tired of seeing people like you…" she immediately stopped talking once she realized who was standing at her doorstep.

"Lance! Is that you?"

Lance – otherwise known as The Dragon Master – was standing there, rigid. He was currently dressed in dark-blue jeans, and a black T-shirt that was tucked underneath his pants; he accompanied the Rockstar look with a vivid-red leather jacket. Whilst, rubbing the back of his neck, Lance responded with an awkward smile, "Heh, did I come at a bad time?"

"Oh my – I am so sorry," The woman bowed, "Please forgive me for my rudeness!"

Lance raised a polite hand. He said, "Uh – forgiven."

"What are you doing here in Pallet Town, or Kanto for that matter?"

"I have to see Professor Oak soon, but while I was here, I thought I'd say hello to both you and your son."

The woman blinked. "My son? How do you know my son? The last time I checked, he wasn't a thought when you made your first appearance here."

The awkwardness vanished, and Lance replied with a more relaxed expression, "Your son, Red, defeated me in a Pokémon battle a long time ago. As a reward, he became the Champion of Kanto. We had kept in close contact ever since. I'm surprised he never mentioned me."

The woman looked away, hurt. She said as quiet as a mouse, "Did he keep in contact with you when he disappeared?"

Lance lost that smile. He said in a more serious tone. "I wish I could say we did. There was some contact, but as the months and years went by, word from him was scarce. Anyways, I had heard he was back from his tournament in Sinnoh, and since I'm in town, I thought I would personally invite him to participate in Vermilion City's Regional Cup tomorrow."

The older woman responded grimly, "Come inside, Lance. Red went to fetch some milk and eggs for me at the store. He should be home soon. Are you in a hurry?"

"No hurry, ma'am."

* * *

Lance and Red's mother were having tea at the kitchen table. They'd been talking for quite some time; mostly about their regions, and the changes that had occurred. Red's mother said:

"I didn't know the Pokémon League split Kanto and Johto into two separate divisions. What made them do that?"

"Shortly after Red disappeared, I got the title of Champion back for both Johto and Kanto. Unfortunately, I found the demands of a Champion taking care of two regions a little overwhelming to say the least. Then, after three years, when Red finally came back from Mt. Silver, I complained to the Pokémon League. I wanted Red to get his position back, but I also wanted to keep mine; so, the league and I came to an understanding, and they decided that Kanto and Johto would be become two separate regions with two different champions." He took a hold of his mug. "Sorry if I'm boring you to death with a history lesson. This all happened four years ago, so it's hardly new news."

Suddenly, a click was heard, and the front door opened. A voice said, "Mom, the store had no more eggs. There was a sale going on, and a few gluttons got their dirty hands on them first." It was Red. He wandered into the kitchen. "I'm surprised the store _had_ an egg sale. They're never on sale. There must be something wrong with – Lance!"

"Good evening, Red," Lance said with a small grin, "I hope there's nothing wrong with me."

"W – what are you doing here?" Red didn't mean for the words to come out so rude. He wasn't used to having a Champion – aside from himself – in the comfort of his own home. The last time he'd seen his friend was at a regional tournament last year, but this was the first time he'd seen Lance step foot in Pallet Town.

Lance replied, "I'm just catching up with your mother."

Red raised a brow. It was weird seeing lance in civilian clothes. "You know my mother? How?"

Red's mother explained, "Lance was just a young teenager when he came to Pallet Town for the first time. Professor Oak had noticed that Lance's specialty was dragon Pokémon, so he personally asked Lance if he could come to Pallet Town and bring a Dratini with him for research purposes. You weren't born yet."

Lance added, "I was in Pallet town for a few days, so I got to know everyone at the time. After, I traveled back to Blackthorn City with my Dratini, which is now one of my most reliable Dragonites. When you first started your Pokémon journey, I came back to Pallet Town a few more times, but it's been – I don't know – nine years now, and funny enough, nothing drastic has changed since." Lance then reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a 4x6 card. He gave it to Red and the younger man happily accepted it. "It's an invitation to Vermilion City's Regional Cup. It's an all-day tournament and it starts tomorrow. I'm partaking in it, along with Clair and Sinnoh's Champion, Cynthia. I would be happy if you accepted the invitation and register before 9:30am tomorrow. I originally came to Pallet town to see Professor Oak and talk strictly business, but I also didn't want to leave you out."

Red looked at the invitation sadly. He was Champion of Kanto; he knew of this tournament long ago, but decided not to compete this year for…other reasons. He then said, "Thank you, Lance. I'll definitely be there."

Then, a twisted expression appeared on Red's mother's face.

Lance then said whilst blowing on his cup of tea. "It's a one versus one battle, so come prepared."

"Yes, sir."

"Nine years," Lance said after taking a sip and setting his cup down.

Red's mother questioned, "How old are you now? Twenty-five?"

Lance laughed. He replied, "You flatter me. I'll be thirty-five next month. I know I don't look _that_ old, but I'm hardly twenty-five." He then looked at the clock on the nearest wall. "I'd best be going now," he stood up from his chair, "Professor Oak will be expecting me any minute."

After walking their guest to the door, Red's mother said, "It was nice seeing you again, Lance. Make sure you brush your teeth and change your underwear everyday."

"Mom!" Red said, embarrassed.

Lance couldn't help, but laugh at that statement. Mothers will always be mothers. "Thank you for having me over, and I shall see you tomorrow, Red. Remember, 9:30am is the registration deadline. The tournament will begin at 10:30am. Good day." After bidding his adieu and closing the door, Red's mother immediately frowned and turned to her son. She looked at Red with great distaste.

Red said, irritated, "What's wrong now?"

His mother said, "I thought we made a deal."

"What deal?"

"The deal was that you are not to partake in any Pokémon battles unless they are directly linked to your Champion duties."

"Lance personally invited me," Red said, "and as Champion of Kanto, I shouldn't decline."

"Shouldn't or couldn't?"

Red retorted, "We didn't make any deals, mother! You're just being over dramatic about the whole thing, because I went to Sinnoh, participated in a tournament, and burned my hand from stepping on a Charmander's tail on my travels back home."

"You went to Sinnoh without notifying me. You scared me to death!"

"Now you're definitely being over dramatic."

His mother exclaimed, "I'm being dramatic? Who was the one who disappeared for three years, dissociating himself from everyone in society, including his own mother? For three bloody years, I thought that my son was dead. For three years, I thought a Pokémon had killed you," she crossed her arms and huffed, "and here we go again. You're going against my wishes once more. You're no longer battling for money; you're battling for the adrenaline rush. I'm not stupid. I've watched Pokemon battles on the television before. I've seen how dangerous they can be."

"I battle to make money, mother."

His mother said bitterly, "You battle for the sake of battling, nothing more. I've seen you go into the woods for hours fighting off wild Pokémon. Sometimes, I see you disappear in the forest and wonder if you are ever going to come home. I don't want me or someone else finding you dead in there. You may think you're invincible now, but one day you're going to get a rude awakening." She then went to the stove and warmed the food; supper was cold now. "Eight years ago, I thought I lost you forever, and I don't want to experience that feeling ever again."

"Mother…"

But she wasn't finished, "For five years, I have allowed you to continue fulfilling your duties as a Pokémon Champion. It is what's expected of you. I've also allowed you to continue participating in tournaments in the Kanto and Johto regions only, but to go against my wishes and ride off to Sinnoh without informing me is unacceptable."

Red grumbled, "Mother, I'm a Pokémon trainer, and battling is what I do best. Besides, my friends do the same thing I do, and you don't see them getting hurt. We are all careful. We know our limits, and the dangers that come with this job."

His mother turned away.

Red had enough. He shouted, "Ever since my return, I've gotten nothing, but negativity from you. After every accomplishment I've made, it's still not enough. Have I disappointed you? Am I not a good son? Mother, I went to Mt. Silver to train, and to look inside myself to see what would make me happy in this life; and after careful thought, I figured that my happiness did not lie in the duties of a Champion, but in a new Pokémon journey, where I wander in the bellies of new regions and discover new Pokémon. Staying here in Pallet Town, defending my title as Champion, and winning useless tournaments makes me tired, angry and longing for something better. I'm an adult now, I can do as I please!"

His mother bit her lip. She said, "Even if it means abandoning your own mother again?"

Red balked. "What the hell, mother! You know I'd never abandon you."

"You did when you went to Mt. Silver."

Red took a slow, deep breath. He lowered his emotions; otherwise, he might punch a wall and make things even worse for himself. He said, "Mother, don't worry. I'll take of you while I'm on my Pokémon journey. I'll make money along the way and it'll be enough to pay for the bills and your medicine. I'll also visit as much as I can. I love you, but I also must do what's best for myself, even if it means putting my life on the line with every Pokémon that I come across, and every battle that I partake in." He paused momentarily before saying, "Watch me on the television tomorrow. If I can make it through the tournament without receiving a single scratch, you will have to let me go."

Red's mother said nothing. This was her husband all over again.

Frustrated by the stubbornness of his mother, Red left the house again. He then went over to Professor Oak's place to seek consolation.

* * *

_The following day. Vermilion City…_

_Vermilion City's 51_ _st_ _Annual Regional Cup. The first quarterfinals match: RED VS LANCE._

Both participants were ready to battle. Ready to win.

"So," Red started, "This is the first time we've battled each other since the elite four in Kanto."

From the other side, Lance responded with confidence, "Yes, I guess it is. Doesn't it bring back memories?"

Red gave a sly smile. "Don't cry this time when I beat you again."

"It's not going to happen," Lance replied while tossing his Pokéball up and down in the air. He then properly threw it forward, and the Pokéball opened, revealing a beam of green light before turning into a raging Haxorus.

"No Dragonite?"

"I need to use other Pokémon every once and a while."

Red then threw his Pokéball, and a Blastoise appeared on the battlefield.

Lance held his breath for a moment. He knew what Red's plan was, and he wasn't going to let it happen so easily.

Red quickly thrusted his arm forwards. He shouted, "Blastoise, Ice Beam."

Lance grumbled. He figured. "Haxorus avoid and use Outrage."

The Haxorus just managed to avoid the Ice Beam before squaring itself and using Outrage. In turn, Blastoise attempted to avoid the attack by taking a step backwards, but it wasn't fast enough. The Blastoise fell to its side, but quickly got up. Without hesitation, the Haxorus ran towards the Blastoise head on. The hope was to land one of its sharp tusks against Blastoise's chest.

Seeing through the attack, Red ordered, "Blastoise, use flash cannon!"

The Blastoise gathered all of its energy and sent a bright white light at the Haxorus. It hit its mark, stopping the Haxorus in its tracks. It also blinded the Pokémon in the process."

Red said, "Ice Beam, again!"

Blastoise then released another Ice Beam, but the Haxorus moved and the attack missed. "Damn it," Red murmured.

"I told you I wasn't going to make it easy," Lance said, giving his Haxorus the opportunity to get its bearings straight. "I never do. Like you, it's why I'm still Champion." He then focused on his Pokémon. "Haxorus, can you see?"

Haxorus shook its head momentarily before giving a large roar as an indication that it was ready for more. "Earthquake!"

Suddenly, the ground shook and cracked, and Blastoise was quickly losing its energy. The Haxorus charged at the Blastoise again, but luckily, Blastoise got out of the way. Red then ordered the Blastoise to charge at the Haxorus in retaliation, but it missed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Cynthia and Clair were watching the battle from the stands. Despite their opposite personalities, they surprisingly tolerated each other's company. Maybe it was because Clair was just as terrified of Cynthia as she was of Lance. In his lab coat, Blue was with them too; he needed a break from research for half a day.

Cynthia said, "Who do you think is going to win?"

"I don't think Lance is taking this battle seriously. They're both using one Pokémon, but he's using Haxorus instead of his reliable Dragonite."

Cynthia answered, "Well, they don't' call him _The Dragon Master_ for nothing. Besides, as you can see, Haxorus is still a lethal Pokémon. Although it's new to our eyes, it'll probably be his go-to Pokémon in later years. I look forward to seeing it during another battle with him one day."

Clair rolled her eyes. She said, "Will you ever stop challenging him? He always accepts and gets his ass handed to him every time. Do you enjoy torturing him?"

Cynthia laughed, "Don't you believe in your cousin?"

Clair looked away after that statement. She did believe in Lance, but not against certain trainers. Lance and Cynthia battled at least once a month, and she always knew the outcome, but this was the first time Lance had battled Red since the elite four, and presently, she couldn't find a hint of confidence in her cousin.

* * *

Haxorus used Rock Slide. The Pokémon's large, intimidating legs pounded into the ground, and a vast wall of rocks flew into the air. With the whip of its tail, and the strength of its arms, the Haxorus flung the rocks at Blastoise. Almost every rock hit, but the damage done was very little. Both Pokémon then fought close combat. They hit, bit and scratched each other, but it wasn't long before the Haxorus started releasing another Outrage attack at point blank range. Before Haxorus could cause any damage to the water Pokémon, Blastoise was quickly ordered to unleash another Ice Beam attack.

The Blastoise was faster. In the midst of charging its attack, Haxorus whelped in surprise as it witnessed a ray of ice hurling towards it. It was at close range, and the attack hit the dragon type square in the chest. The immense impact swept Haxorus off its feet and was sent directly at its trainer.

Lance gasped when he noticed his Haxorus flying towards him at great speed. Sometimes, these things happened, and normally, the trainer would get out of the way, but his legs didn't move fast enough, for the impact the Ice Beam made with his Pokémon was too powerful.

Without a doubt, Haxorus struck Lance, and they were quickly enveloped in a large cloud of dust as they were both sent into the nearest wall. The stadium went quiet. The dust cloud was too thick and large to see the outcome.

During the pause, Clair apparently saw something different from everyone else, for she had left Cynthia and Blue's side in a hurry. "Clair, where are you going?" Cynthia said after her. But Clair didn't answer.

* * *

On his side of the battlefield, Red said whilst chuckling, "After all those years, I still reign over you, huh?"

Red stopped smiling when the dust vanished. He observed the Haxorus pressed against the wall, but Lance was nowhere to be seen. "Lance?" Red shouted, and then waited. Panic quickly settled in when there was no immediate response from the other side. Red ran over to his opponent's end.

The judge said as Red ran past him, "Haxorus is unable to battle! The winner is Red!"

Amongst the crowd's cheering, Red yelled, "LANCE!" There was still no answer. Eventually, Red made it to the fainted Haxorus. He looked behind it and saw the familiar red hair against the wall. He was awake and struggling. Red tried to move the Haxorus off of Lance, but stopped when he realized that both sides of Haxorus' tusks were stuck inside the concrete wall. "Lance, are you alright?" Red said.

He could see Lance reaching for his Pokéball. He needed to return the Pokémon now before it would crush his legs. Clair then came into the scene, wondering what the hell had happened. She looked at her cousin and could see that he was in great distress. "Lance, are you hurt?"

Lance's answer was, "Don't panic, okay?" He grasped his Pokéball, but before he could do anything a sharp pain started in his abdomen. "NGN!"

Both Red and Clair examined him further. They followed his eyes to his stomach, and their eyes widened when they noticed one of Haxorus' tusks deep inside his stomach. They followed the tusk that seemingly exited his body and dug itself into the wall behind him. Blood was travelling all along that particular tusk and Clair felt like keeling over and throwing up. "Oh my, Arceus!"

Red was lost for words. He had no idea what to say to this. He'd never seen something like this in his entire career as a Pokémon trainer.

Lance raised his Pokéball to the level of his shoulders. "I told you not to panic, Clair!" he yelled. "Dear Arceus, I have no idea how I'm still conscious right now." Another wave of pain shot through his system, but worse. "AH!"

Clair shouted, "You idiot, return it to your Pokéball now!"

As Cynthia approached the havoc, she witnessed Lance returning his fainted Haxorus into its place of rest. Clair and Red held their breath, impatiently waiting for Haxorus to turn into a mere beam of light. Red was at the ready, knowing what to do as soon as Haxorus was safe in its Pokéball.

Lance fell to his side as soon as the blade was out. The large wound on his abdomen gushed blood like a faucet on medium. Then, the adrenaline wore off, and the pain was immeasurable. "AHHH!"

Without hesitation, Clair and Red laid Lance flat on his back; they tried to stop him from curling in on himself. Red looked up and saw Cynthia. "Cynthia," he said, "Hold him down and keep him from moving."

Cynthia said, "Yes." She placed herself in Red's position and pinned his legs down.

Clair then saw Blue running towards them and said, "Blue, Lance is hurt! Tell the judge and call for an ambulance!"

Blue didn't have to be told twice after seeing the horrifying scene. After Cynthia took Red's position, Red reached for Lance's tangled cape, and tore off a decent sized piece. He placed the material over the large wound and pressed down, hard. At that point, he never knew a human could scream the way Lance did.

Cynthia looked at Lance and then back at everyone else. She was scared, and felt so useless.

With her left hand, Clair pinned down Lance's left shoulder. She used her right hand as a tool for comfort by running her fingers through his hair. She assured him, "We're all here, Lance. I know it hurts, but help will be here soon." She then said to Cynthia, "Cynthia, how are his legs? Is there anything broken?"

Cynthia wasn't a human medic, but she did what she could. "No, his legs aren't broken or fractured."

They continued to check for further injuries, but aside from the terrible stomach wound, overly pale face, and immense sweating, everything else was fine. Red looked down and saw blood now pooling underneath Lance. Shit. He had forgotten that the tusk has exited though his back. He pressed down harder, causing his already fatigued arms to shake. Lance screamed again.

They then all heard the color commentator addressing the audience. "Everyone, please stay in your seats. There's been an injury. When they're removed from the battlefield, we will be taking a one-hour intermission before the next battle. Thank you."

Blue and the judge came back. Blue said, "They'll be here in ten minutes."

Clair exclaimed, "Ten minutes?! Tell them to get here faster! He's bleeding out, and who knows what damage that blade did inside of him."

Amidst the pain, Lance quickly said, "I'm going to throw up, Clair."

After hearing that, Clair and Cynthia tilted the injured man to his side, allowing him to vomit. As expected, blood along with breakfast came out. This was just getting worse and worse. When Lance was finished, they placed him back into his original position. Clair went back to assuring Lance, "It won't be long, Lance. They'll be here any minute."

"Clair," Lance started talking through swallowed breaths, "you're my best friend. I…"

"No!" Clair shouted. She grabbed either side of her cousin's face and gave him a small shake. "This isn't the end. I will not allow it!"

"But…"

"Don't you _dare_ start saying goodbye, because all you'll be doing is wasting your breath!"

Not wanting to irritate his cousin any further, Lance turned his head to Red and said, "This isn't your fault."

Red noticed that crimson was now oozing from the corners of Lance's mouth. The younger man nodded. "I know." But deep down inside, he knew he'd start blaming himself for this incident.

Lance tried adding humour to the terrible situation, "It was a wicked Ice Beam – NGN!"

Red then panicked, "Clair, my arms are getting tired. I can't hold on much longer."

Clair looked over her shoulder. She shrieked, "Where the hell are they?!"

Cynthia moved to Red's position and snatched away the bloody material from his grasp. She said, "Let me do it." Red immediately moved aside, and Cynthia pressed down so hard on the stomach wound that Lance swore she would push his organs out through the hole in his back. Responding to Cynthia's aggressive first aid approach, Lance gnashed his teeth, closed his eyes, curled his fingers and let out a long, frustrated bellow.

Taking a break, Red looked at his unstable hands, which were completely drenched in blood. This couldn't be happening. Upon looking at these hands, all he could think about was his mother, and their verbal fight yesterday.

"They will be here in four minutes," said a voice that was unfamiliar to everyone's ears.

Clair hissed, "Any longer and I'll stuff him in a car and drive him to the hospital myself!"

Lance commented, "I'm surprised I wasn't sliced in half, huh? It's good to know that Haxorus' tusks are still sharp."

Clair snapped, "Shut up, Lance!"

Despite the pain, Lance managed to give a small chuckle, "But, isn't me talking and a sense of humor a good sign?"

Clair said again, "I said shut up!"

Lance then snapped at Clair before another wave of anguish hit him. "Clair, I know you don't want me talking, but if I don't make it, I'm giving all of my Pokémon to you, okay?"

Seeing that this was getting nowhere, Cynthia responded innocently, "Lance, please don't talk. You need to preserve your strength."

Lance screamed again. Red hated this. Everyone hated this. They all wanted to take his pain away. When the pain subsided, they could feel Lance shake beneath them.

The Dragon Master said with wide eyes. "I–I'm c-c-cold now." He then started mumbling words that no one could decipher.

Cynthia started to panic herself. She said, "He's going into shock." She quickly took off her coat and draped it across his chest. After, she pressed on his wound again.

When they all saw that the man was now hyperventilating, Clair said, "Cousin, please slow down your breathing. Like I said before, I know it hurts, but it'll be over soon."

There was no appropriate answer. Just an injured, shivering man, with eyes bulging out of his sockets and murmuring senseless words. Then, words that were music to everyone's ears were heard, "They're at the front door!"

Clair said, "Tell them that we'll meet them there." She turned back to her cousin. "Lance, help is here. Can you hear me?"

No response. Lance was still awake, but she could see that he was dozing off.

Cynthia, with her arms shaking, shrieked, "Lance, answer us!" She could feel tears welling up in the corners of her eyes.

"Blue," Clair ordered, "We're going to do a two-handed seat carry. Cynthia, keep putting pressure on his wound. He's going to lose a lot of blood along the way, but we have no choice. We can't wait here."

Lance made a sour face and a terrible groan as they lifted him off the ground, and carried him up the stairs and out of the arena, where they passed him off to the paramedics. In less than a minute, he was sent away with Clair riding along with them."

Cynthia then said in a state of urgency, "Come on! Let's follow them. I'll drive."

* * *

_13 hours later…_

"Red, go wash your hands," Cynthia said like a mother would.

"Yeah," Blue said, "we don't want anyone to think you murdered someone."

That stung. He murmured, "I practically did."

Suddenly, Blue grabbed the collar of his rival's shirt. "Dammit, Red! All you did was what a Pokémon trainer is supposed to do; to face your opponent, and battle your heart out. What happened in that arena was just a freak accident, nothing more! Do you understand me?"

"I know," Red answered, "but Lance is my friend. And you are my friend too."

This wasn't making any sense. Blue said, "What's wrong, Red? What's going on? What're you thinking?"

Red sighed, before spilling the beans, "My mother and I had a fight yesterday; actually, we've been having fights ever since I returned to Kanto. She told me she is sick and needs someone to take care of her."

Blue's jaw dropped. Is that why he was down in the dumps earlier?

Red continued, "Unfortunately, I was an asshole about the whole thing, because she wanted me to stay in Pallet Town while I wanted to continue my Pokémon journey to new and undiscovered regions. Mother also said that she wanted me to quit being a Pokémon trainer and do something else, like go to school and become a doctor, or a researcher or something. She wants me to be safe. She doesn't want me to get hurt."

Cynthia commented, "Don't all mothers?"

Blue then said, "You're an adult, Red. You can do whatever you want."

Red replied, "I told her that, but her fear is that a Pokémon will eventually hurt me. I told her that I would be fine. I said that I had never seen or experienced something that serious before…but l guess I just ate those words, because look at what happened today. My mother would be heartbroken if she was told her son had died by the blade of a Haxorus."

Blue folded his arms across his chest. "I can't imagine what her reaction will be when she hears word of this incident."

"If it could easily happen to Lance, it could easily happen to me." He looked at both Blue and Cynthia with a pleading expression. "Guys, I don't know what to do. I love my mom, but I want to explore and battle like a normal Pokémon trainer should. I'm a Champion. I can't just sit around and play pretend in my backyard."

After some thought, Blue said, "Do you want my personal opinion? I would say screw what your mother wants, and go do what makes you happy."

Cynthia gasped, "Blue!"

Red answered, "That's an easy thing to say, but I can't always think about myself. Like I said, my mother is sick. And what makes me happy? I don't know what makes me happy anymore. I thought becoming champion of Kanto would make me happy, but instead it made me go to Mt. Silver."

Blue sighed. He said, "My opinion stands."

"Excuse me," Red said, "I have to wash my hands now."

When Red was finally in the washroom, Clair walked in and stood beside Cynthia. She had been eavesdropping on their conversation. "I heard everything. Dear Arceus, I'm just hoping that this incident doesn't make him disappear again. Lance was so happy when Red returned and reclaimed his position as Champion of Kanto. Being Champion of two regions can be quite the task, and unlike Red, Lance is getting older. He's getting more tired as the days go by. I don't know how you do it, Cynthia. Maybe my cousin is just a pussy."

Cynthia said, "I have my secrets." Her usual calm demeanor then turned dreary, "How is Lance doing? You don't seem too distressed, so he must be stable."

Clair gave a light smile. "After thirteen hours, he's now stable, awake and ready for a few visitors. When Red gets out, tell him to come to room 301."

"Thanks, Clair," said Cynthia as she watched the dragon trainer leave the vicinity.

* * *

In room 301, the doctor was explaining Lance's situation to the entire party. He informed them of his injuries, the seriousness of them, and whether or not he would recover. He also made sure he told them that Lance wasn't out of the woods yet, and that complications could still occur. "To sum everything up, he is a very lucky man. I've seen many Haxorus wounds, but I've never seen someone survive one of that magnitude."

Clair crossed her arms. "Why am I not surprised. He's always been a stubborn mule."

Lance, in his hospital bed, grumbled. He didn't like that statement.

The doctor chuckled, "Of course you can all have a quick visit, but as a side note, we had to put a lot of blood back into him, so he's a little tired. He might fall asleep on you."

"That's fine," said Clair. She then turned to Lance. In his bed, he was slightly propped up, and his hands were folded over the neat covers tucked underneath his armpits. An IV was stuck in his arm, and tubes filled with oxygen were shoved inside his nostrils. The doctor was right. He looked very tired. No – scratch that. He didn't look tired, he looked like a mess. To be honest, Red had never seen someone so sick before. His eyes were dull, his skin was slightly gray, and he seemed exhausted.

Clair said while running her fingers through his usual messy hair, "How're you feeling?"

Lance replied weakly, "I feel like shit. Need you ask?"

"I bet." She laughed, "Pray tell me, are you up for visitors?"

Lance shifted his eyes to the side and saw Red, Blue and Cynthia in the room with them. All of them were concerned for his wellbeing.

Red started, "Hey Lance. I'm glad to see you're okay."

Lance just stared at Red. He looked pissed, like he was going to snap in two and reprimand him terribly for what happened at the arena; but Red knew that was nonsense, for Lance assured him that it wasn't his fault. The injured man just looked pissed, because he was frail. "I'm glad too."

Red humored him, "You should buy a lottery ticket when you get out of the hospital. I can hardly believe you survived that."

"There's a chance that things can still go wrong," Lance reminded, "but I'll be fine for now." He then turned to Clair and said, "Did you tell them?"

Cynthia raised a brow, "Tell what?"

Lance shook his head. It was his sign to Clair that speaking was becoming a chore. Clair said in his stead, "The doctor said that Lance will be here for at least six months since things can still go awry."

Blue said, "Wow, that's a long time."

Clair nodded, "Yes, it is, so we requested that Lance be sent to Blackthorn City's hospital as soon as possible. Although we aren't as big as other cities, we do have one of the best human doctors in Johto. The doctor accepted our request. We figured Lance would be more comfortable being back in a familiar city, where we have a brand-new facility with bigger rooms. There, we will also have better access to the outdoors, so he can get some fresh air every now and then."

Red said, "When will you two be leaving?"

"Tonight."

Cynthia said, "That's good to hear. Well, we can see that Lance is ready to take a nap, so we'll take our leave. Goodbye Lance, and we'll visit you when we have the chance."

Blue waved, "Take care."

Before Red could bid his adieu, Lance grasped his wrist, tight. "Did you attend the semifinals?"

Red turned his attention to Clair, "Can I speak to Lance alone? I promise I'll be quick."

Clair nodded. "Sure thing."

When everyone finally left the room, Lance said first, "What's up?"

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I threw away my semifinals match."

"What?"

"I forfeited by not showing up. Even if I would have competed, I would have lost on purpose. What? Don't look at me like that, I'm just being honest."

Lance groused. He knew Red was better than that.

Red then said, "I'm in a pickle, Lance. Let me explain. Yesterday, shortly after you left my house, mother and I had a fight. It was about my wellbeing. She fears that something like this will eventually happen to me. She wants me to stay home, but I want to explore places like Alola and Galar. So, I guess I'm asking you two things. If you were in my position, what's the best course of action, and what should I say to mother when I get home tonight?"

Lance gawked at the ceiling, and thought for a moment. He then answered, "Does your mother expect anything of you when you are home?"

Red replied solemnly, "Mother wants me to do something else with my life. She also wants me to take care of her because she's dying."

"Oh – I'm so sorry to hear that, Red. Well...do you love your mother?"

Red nodded.

"Hmm…I guess if I were in your shoes...I would take care of my sick mother...but since you're also a Champion, I would also...stay in Kanto and knock Mr. Lance The Dragon Master down a peg or two." Lance took a moment to catch his breath. It was hard to talk when all of your organs were barely holding together. "I would also do what a Champion...does best, and defend my title while taking care of my family. Then...once my mother sees how...miserable I am, she'll let me decide my own fate."

Red chuckled, "It sounds like you already have my future planned out for me."

Lance ignored that statement. "You're right...your mother will definitely hear about my injury, so I can see why you're conflicted. Hmm…what should you tell your mother? I'm not sure...but whatever you say...make sure that you keep your cool. You don't want to...damage your relationship with the only family you have. Trust me, I'm not the best example...to follow when it comes to family affairs. I would know, because every member of the Blackthorn family...is a train wreck...including myself..." he then trailed off. He didn't want to talk anymore.

Red said, "It's okay, Lance. You don't have to say anything else."

Lance yawned, "It's your life, Red. Don't throw it away so easily, okay?" He then closed his eyes and drifted into a deep slumber.

While touching his friend's hand, Red stated, "Get well, Lance. I promise I'll visit you."

* * *

**PART 2: LANCE**

_Eight months later…_

Pedaling hard on his bike, Red rode past Blackthorn's City's gates. Just as he once remembered it, the city was beautiful in the springtime. The petals on the trees and flowers bud anew, and those with allergies cursed the damned. Before Red went to his main destination, he decided to take a quick trip around the city to see if anything had changed drastically. Along the cobblestone, he said hello to some familiar faces before entering a café and having a bite to eat. To his surprise, he hadn't been swarmed by a crowd of people. He was a World Champion now, and had a list of credentials so long that it was scary, but funny enough, he didn't have the fame that Cynthia, Steven or Lance did. It was a tad bitter-sweet. He longed for the attention, but wasn't sure how he would be able to handle it. People recognized his face, but maybe it was his body language and off-putting personality that lost him that fame. He couldn't blame them though; after all, he shot himself in the foot by becoming an antisocial hermit.

When he had finished eating, Red journeyed to the Pokémart to grab some items before heading over to blackthorn gym where he greeted Clair. She had just finished kicking another trainer's ass into next week. He shouted when she finished relishing in her soul crushing victory, "Clair!"

After noticing her friend in the stands, she said, "Oh – hey Red? How was the trip here? You didn't run into any Team Rocket issues along the way?"

Red rubbed the back of his neck anxiously. "Maybe one."

Clair huffed and crossed her arms. "You know, you should leave all of that hero stuff to the police and G-men; otherwise, you'll put them all out of a job."

Red laughed, "I hope not."

Clair then said, "Thanks for calling ahead of time. Are you heading to Blackthorn Estate right away, or are you going to be wandering around the city for a while?"

"I completed my errands and ate, so I'm heading over now."

Clair nodded. "Okay – I have a few more dreams to crush today, so I'll see you over there by supper time. When you get to the estate, just mosey on to the backyard. Lance should be there feeding the Pokémon by then. He has a routine, but it's very basic and predictable."

* * *

Several more distractions later, Red finally reached the Blackthorn Estate. He'd never been there before. It was huge, and it made him think of Dracula's castle. Listening to what Clair had said, Red hopped off his bike and wandered into the backyard. He hoped that no one he didn't recognize saw him and alerted the cops while doing so. It was a smaller city; the people here probably knew each other and their deepest, darkest secrets.

The backyard looked more like a valley. Pokémon were everywhere. Just like Professor Oak, the Blackthorns must own a ranch for all Pokémon that weren't in use, but still had a bond with their trainers. Surprisingly, not all of the Pokémon were dragon types, or Pokémon that had the appearance of a dragon. There were water types, fire types and a lone Chikorita jumping all over the place. Exploring further into the backyard with his bike still in tow, he saw a man feeding two Ponyta. Although the man's back was turned and he was wearing a dull-blue kimono, the iconic spiked red hair gave his identity away. Red shouted to get his friend's attention, "Lance!"

Upon hearing his name, Lance turned around and observed Red approaching him with his bike. "Oh – Red! I wasn't expecting you to be here so early. It's good to see you again after so long."

It was the first time Red had seen Lance since the accident. He wanted to visit earlier, but waited eight months before calling Clair and asking for a brief visit. During that long interval, Red had kept himself busy by competing in regional tournaments, defending his Championship title in Kanto, while taking care of his sick mother.

It was great news to hear that Lance had been dispatched from Blackthorn City's hospital after four months. After being pieced back together and released, he spent the following four months recovering at home. Presently – past the eight months mark – Lance had been walking on his own for quite some time and didn't look so sickly anymore. He looked like the Lance he remembered, only he was missing his costume and cape. The current look unsettled him.

Lance asked, "I'm assuming that you travelled here without any road blocks?"

Red lied, "No." Lance didn't need to know about his run in with Team Rocket. He wasn't going to anger the man by telling him he infiltrated one of their hideouts without notifying the G-men. Clair could break the news at a later date.

"That's good to hear. My apologies, though. I should have sent a chauffeur to bring you here. I'm a terrible host. You must be exhausted."

Red said a little surprised, "N-no, Lance. I wouldn't want to impose. Besides, I needed the exercise."

Lance continued to feed the Ponyta. He said, "I'm sorry you caught me in the middle of something. Would you like to help me and meet some of my other Pokémon?"

"Yeah, that would be awesome!" Red answered with sparkles in his eyes.

"This is my ranch, Blackthorn Ranch; and just like Professor Oak back in Pallet Town, I have one for my Pokémon. Clair's Pokémon also rest here, because I'm a generous person." He laughed, "Anyways, a lot of these Pokémon are from the beginning stages of my Pokémon journey, especially these Ponyta." He then went ahead and pet the Ponyta without getting burned. "They're fantastic creatures and they are reliable in battle. For some reason though, I never could evolve them into Rapidash. They were too stubborn, but it's alright, because I love them just the way they are now. Come now." After feeding the Ponyta, they went passed the ranch's fences, and journeyed into an area littered with beautiful trees. Lance said:

"This is where my bug, grass and dragon-grass type Pokémon live. I don't have many here, but there's a Caterpie, Butterfree, Chikorita and Sceptile. The Chikorita tends to run around in all sorts of places throughout the ranch. Oddly enough, she prefers to be around the fire types. It annoys them, but eventually, my Chikorita will get burned and learn to stay away." Lance then took two fingers, and placed them inside his mouth. He blew on them harshly, creating a sharp whistle. After a few rustles in the bushes, a Sceptile appeared and hopped its way over to Lance and Red. "This is my Sceptile. He's a loyal dragon-grass type, but unfortunately, I don't use him that often anymore. It's kind of a waste." He then offered the Pokémon a treat. The Sceptile took it with both hands and began nibbling. While the Sceptile was eating, Lance placed the other Pokémon treats where he knew his other Pokémon liked to hide.

When they were finished there, they soon crossed paths with a Noivern. Lance said with a faint smile, "Hello, Noivern. How are you today?" The Noivern approached them. "I would like you to meet Red." The Noivern made a noise. Lance turned to Red. "Noivern is a rescue. He doesn't mind being pet." He then went ahead and scratched behind the Pokémon's giant ears. It gave off a small vibration in response. "Unfortunately, he's a very affectionate Pokémon, which can be a hindrance during battle. That's why he makes for a good breeding Pokémon. Noibats are one of Blackthorn City's Pokémon starters. I have so many, I don't' know what to do with them all." He then gave the Pokémon a treat before they left to go to another area surrounded by a large body of water, and filled to the brim with Dratini, Dragonair, Kingdras, Magikarp and two Gyarados. Red figured Lance's Dragonite were already in their Pokéballs. Lance then gave the treats to Red. In turn, Red threw the treats into the water, and like any animal, the Pokémon swam towards that specific area like they hadn't eaten in two weeks. "Obviously, this is where mine and Clair's primary dragon Pokémon reside. You know all about that."

Then, something poked Red's shoulder. Red stopped and took a quick glance, but whatever it was had already disappeared. It then reappeared at his other shoulder and tapped him again. He heard Lance laugh, so obviously something was going on. Red said in frustration, "What the hell is going on?" Then, without warning, a Pokémon appeared in front of Red and scared him silly. "AH! What is that?"

Lance said, "That's Dreepy. He's a ghost-dragon type Pokémon. I caught him not that long ago when I was in the Galar region. Isn't he adorable?"

"The Galar region," Red repeated in astonishment.

Lance nodded. "Yes, they're very rare to come across in the wild. Fortunately, I looked hard enough, and finally found one to take back to Johto. I'm training him, but I find he likes to play practical jokes on people and other Pokémon."

Red shouted, "New Pokémon. That's so exciting. Oh – I can't wait to find one of my own!"

Lance said whilst giving Dreepy a treat from the bag in Red's hands. "Like I just said, Dreepy are hard to find; it took me a full day. Apparently, they're also a pain to evolve, but most dragon type Pokémon are. Patience and persistence are what you need in order to properly train a dragon type, and eventually I'll be able to draw the prankster out of him." Lance then had a thought, "Oh – there's something I wanted to show you. Follow me."

* * *

After walking a great distance, Lance and Red came up to a more rocky and shadowy area; Dreepy followed close behind Lance. Just like Sceptile, Lance whistled, but this time more gently and with his front teeth. Then, without haste, an overly excited Deino jumped out from the shadows, and hurried to Lance's side. It brushed its head against his leg. Lance said to Red, "This is my Deino. I know it looks like she's terribly attached to me, but I was wondering if you'd like to adopt her, and take her with you when you eventually go on a new Pokémon journey."

Red gasped, "I – I can't, Lance. This is your Pokémon!"

"I don't have a need for Deino. I know she's a dragon type, but I don't give her as much attention as the rest of my Pokémon, and I hate myself for it. It would be unfair for such a beautiful creature to sit around and waste her life away. Consider this a belated birthday present."

The Deino then went to Red's leg and started acting cute. "She's affectionate."

"She doesn't get the love and attention she deserves from her present trainer, and it's something she longs for. Once she gets what she desires, she'll be a fantastic, loyal Pokémon that will stand by your side through thick and thin. Will you take her?"

Red slowly nodded.

Lance said, "I want her to be happy, but with the way things are going right now for me, I don't think her happiness lies here." Lance, knowing that he was doing this from the beginning, took out a Pokéball and gave it to red. He said, "Command her to return."

And with that, Red did as he was told. He looked at the Pokéball that was now his. Lance was right; the Deino would be a great addition to his team when he goes on a new adventure to more distant lands.

Satisfied, Lance said, "We're done here. Let's go back to the house and have some tea, alright?"

"Lance," yelled another voice. Both men looked over and saw Cynthia in her usual black outfit. She had an ice cream in hand.

"Cynthia," said Lance, "it's good to see you. I wasn't expecting another familiar face today."

Cynthia shrugged, "I was in the area. A little birdy informed me that Champion Red would be here for a day or two, so I thought I'd pay him a visit." She licked her double scooped ice cream.

Lance felt sarcastically crushed. He said melodramatically, "And here I thought you came to Blackthorn to see if I was still alive."

Cynthia said to Red, "We'll have to set up a rematch. I can't believe you beat me at our last tournament in Hoenn."

Red blushed. He couldn't believe it either.

Lance said, "We're having tea. Would you like to join us?"

"Would love to," Cynthia replied after licking her ice cream again.

* * *

When the tea had been poured, and they were comfortable in the backyard, Red started towards Lance:

"How're you feeling?"

Lance paused; he took a moment to listen to the dozens of Pidgey chirping in the trees. He then answered, "Everyday is a better day. There were complications about a week after being transferred to Blackthorn's hospital. At one point, they were ready to put me in a hospice, but I pulled through and now here I am at home, not doing much, but grateful that I'm no longer trapped between white walls."

Cynthia chimed, "Well, at least you don't look like a Mimikyu, and praying for Arceus to reincarnate your soul into a Yamask anymore. It was getting annoying." She blew onto her tea.

Lance said with a comical sweat drop, "T-thanks for that, Cynthia. You make me sound so manly."

Red said, "Do you come here often, Cynthia?"

"Once a month."

That was a lie. It was more like once a week.

Red then turned to Lance. He said, "Are you able to do anything Pokémon related?"

"Aside from doing some light training at the ranch and feeding my Pokémon, I can't do much. I was able to partake in some of Blackthorn City's activities, but I haven't battled officially on record since the incident."

Suddenly, a Dragonite dropped out of the sky, interrupting their conversation. Lance said to the female Dragonite, "Nice to see you lovely. Come here." The Dragonite went to Lance's side, and he scratched under her chin.

Seeing this, Cynthia said in her thoughts, _"A man who is willing to spoil a female. I can see why every young girl falls for him."_ She then said aloud, "Well, when you've fully recovered, I want a rematch. You cheated the last time."

Lance made a bitter face. "I did not cheat. I won that match fair and square. You're just sour because I beat you with an Altaria."

She took a sip of her tea. "Still, I want a rematch."

Lance sighed, "Unfortunately, it'll be at least two months before I can battle on record again, but once I'm ready, I'll make sure that you're the first one at my doorstep."

"You better."

Red then questioned Lance, "But doesn't doing nothing bother you?"

"Yes," Lance said in the midst of drinking his own tea, "doing nothing does bother me. Not completing my G-men duties just gets under my skin."

"I'm being serious."

"Red, my Pokémon and I keep each other company, but unfortunately, they're not getting any experience. Wait, now that you mention it, I've just come to realize that I'm going to be one rusty Champion…if you can even call me that anymore."

Cynthia and Red didn't know what to say at that last comment. What was he going on about?

Lance then looked at the vast lake in the distance. He watched his dragon Pokémon carefully, seeing how happy and free they looked. He continued, "I'm thirty-five now. Like some trainers, I can keep going until I drop dead on the battlefield, but I think I'd just be taking up a spot from someone from a much younger generation."

His friend's eyes widened. Red asked, "What are you talking about, Lance?"

Cynthia felt uneasy. She said, still in a state of shock, "Lance, are you thinking about retiring from the Pokémon League altogether? Please tell me you're joking."

Red exclaimed, "What? But you're Lance the Dragon Master. You're a legend. You can't retire! Not this early!"

Lance laughed at those remarks. "Red, three years ago, I had the chance to be a World Champion. I lost in the finals. After that, I lost three more major tournaments. I was in the top four in one of them, in the top two in another and then in the top sixteen; which was an embarrassment. Let's face it, I'm just an old, washed-up, has been. I'm not used to these new techniques called Dynamax and Gigantamax. It's why I keep losing in these tournaments. The only reason why I don't lose in my gym is because I made it illegal in the Johto region. I consider the Dynamax stuff cheating, but maybe that's just because I'm stuck in a world when things were simpler." He closed his eyes. "I'm more of a legend than a Champion now. Nobody thinks about Johto or Kanto anymore. I remember when there used to be a time when people were surprised as to how challenging I was, but nowadays, someone tells a young one along the way that they just need Ice Beam to beat me, and when they do manage to land one, I am finished."

Cynthia frowned, "Don't talk about yourself like that. You are still reining Champion of Johto. Obviously, it takes more than just Ice Beam to take you down…"

Lance interjected, "But what you don't know is that half my team no longer consists of dragon Pokémon, because I have been close to losing."

Cynthia clenched her fists. "You're not weak."

Lance said, "Cynthia, you've wiped the floor with me on more than one occasion. I'm one of the weakest Champions out there." The Dragonite beside him whined. "It hurts when you hear fans and commentators say behind your back that getting to the World Championship finals was a fluke."

Cynthia was not giving up on this argument. Red – however – was getting a headache from it. "Lance, you are one of my greatest rivals. It's why I keep forcing you to battle me."

"Even though it's 65-15 for you?"

"66-15, thank you very much!"

"Hardly a rivalry," Lance shook his head, "Listen, you have to agree that you saw a difference/decline in the last ten times we've battled each other."

"Yeah…but I was just teasing."

Lance focused on Red. "Unlike me, you and Cynthia are still relevant. Cynthia is a Pokémon goddess, and you are a talented young man of whom young trainers wish to be everyday. You are what I used to be. Eventually, you'll get old and become a legend too, but I think you'll last longer."

Cynthia had enough of this. She was still in denial. "Lance, you're not old. You're only thirty-five. I'm older than you, for Arceus sake! And just because I'm still relevant, doesn't mean that you aren't. People in Sinnoh talk great things about you all of the time."

Lance was now getting a little irritated. "You're older than me by three years, so what? The fact is, I'm not you." He chuckled sarcastically, "And trainers in Sinnoh talk about me everyday? Are you serious? Pray tell me, what are they talking about exactly? Believe me, they're talking about my weaknesses more than my strengths. I'm just a legend in Sinnoh's books, nothing more."

Cynthia whispered, "That's not true."

Lance responded a little more gentlemanly. He knew Cynthia was a strong woman, but when change occurred, she was hesitant and could fracture easily. "I think it's time to retire whether you like it or not. It happens to the best of us, some sooner than others. This is what has become of my fate, and in these last eight months, I have come to accept that."

Cynthia then asked, sad and worried, "Are you sure about this? What will you do?" After all, Lance was her first loss in the beginning stages of her late Pokémon journey. He humbled her early, and they became friends and trained together. It was sad to watch such a great man decline so fast like this.

"I'm still a G-man. If I fully recover, I'll be busy fighting crime alongside officer Jenny. It's what I'm still good at. I also have other options. I could settle down, start my own family, and teach the next generation of Blackthorn dragon trainers. That's only scraping the surface, but I think my time as Champion is done."

Red said, trying to make The Dragon Master feel a little better about himself, "Well, you're a Champion forever in my books."

Lance placed his unoccupied hand on Red's shoulder. "Thank you, Red."

Cynthia said whilst biting her bottom lip. "How will you do it?"

"Hmm?"

"How will you announce your retirement?"

"When I recuperate. I'm not going to do it while moaning on a couch. Red, have you made a decision regarding your own Pokémon journey?"

"Yes, mother and I talked. She saw how miserable I looked in Kanto fighting naive trainers, and is now okay with me going on my own again. I'll be travelling to Unova, and do some exploring there. Maybe I'll catch some new Pokémon. Of course, I will battle sometimes, because mother needs money for her medicine, but other than that, my Pokémon journey continues. Actually, it's more like starting over than a continuation."

Lance smiled, "That's great news, Red. Say, tell me more of your plans in Unova during supper."

"N – no, I didn't intend on staying for supper!"

"Nonsense," the other man laughed, "Don't tell me you came all this way from Kanto just to say hi and then leave. There's a reason why we told you to bring a change of clothes and a toothbrush."

"O – okay."

"Cynthia come join us too!"

"Lance, you know I would never turn down a free meal at the Blackthorn Estate!"

* * *

**PART 3: CYNTHIA**

_One year later…_

Lance knew the media was going to be tough on him. After a two-year hiatus from the Pokémon League, he lost yet another World Championship. Yet again, he was a finalist, but just couldn't finish the job as one would say. At the beginning and middle stages of the fight, he held is own just fine. He tried to end the battle as quickly possible before Dynamax would come into play. At one point, he thought that he was going to win, but unfortunately, his opponent got the better of him with a mix of Dynamax and a brutal flamethrower against his Dragonite. Again, he hated the Dynamax style of fighting, but it was just because he was remnant of the past.

As if things couldn't get any worse during his tenure at the elite tournament, he noticed on more than one occasion that his body would freeze whenever his Pokémon's feet would leave the ground, and fly off Arceus knows where. Despite successfully recovering physically, he hadn't fully recovered mentally, and that posed as a problem. He brought it up to his peers earlier on in the tournament, but they assured him that things would get better as the day progressed; however, he felt that their words fell flat. As per usual, he was getting attention from fans, trainers and executives, but they were nothing more than hand shakes and congratulating him on his return. To be honest, he had no clue how many times he had said 'thank you' in the last hour. Interactions with the public were getting tiresome and growing dimmer too.

Suddenly, he was pulled out of his thoughts when the room erupted with different medias calling his name. He had no idea where to start during this press conference. Was he getting worse at that too? When the lights flashed and the cameras rolled, Lance was given the first question. "Champion Lance! How did you feel about your performance during the finals?"

Lance internally screamed. It was one of the dumbest questions he'd ever heard. He lost. What was there to talk about? "I didn't do as well as I hoped," he said politely, "but I can't complain about my performance. My Pokémon and I gave it our all, and I couldn't be prouder." This was going to be a long twenty minutes.

"Lance!"

"Yes?"

"Before things went downhill for you, was your strategy going the way you hoped it would?"

Another dumb question. Why were they questioning the loser and not the winner? "I had the upper hand during the majority of the battle. I looked at the replays, and I had the edge, but when Dynamax was released, my opponent proved that he was the better trainer. He deserved to win." Lance then played with the microphone to focus on something else for a few seconds before another voice called his name.

"Yes?"

* * *

In one of the stadium's private rooms – reserved only for Champions – Cynthia was standing just under a television screen, watching Lance being bombarded with useless and sometimes offensive questions. As per usual, she had an ice cream cone in hand, but the delicious treat had melted long ago.

In a sad state, she looked at the scene unfold. Today was the day. Lance told her earlier, "Victory or not, it's time."

A hand suddenly rested on her shoulder. The action startled her and she dropped her ice cream cone; she didn't bother picking it up. Cynthia looked to see who the figure was and noticed that it was Alder.

Alder said confidently, "Hey Cynthia."

Cynthia turned away with her arms crossed. "Not now, Alder. I don't feel like turning down any of your advances."

Alder laughed, "I get it, but I've noticed you're a little down in the dumps. Are you alright?"

Cynthia paused. She didn't like showing weakness, especially in front of other Champions, "No, I'm not."

Alder didn't expect that answer from Cynthia. "Huh? What's wrong?"

Cynthia failed to answer; instead, she focused back onto the television screen and continued watching Lance's cringe worthy press conference. Alder took a brief glance at the television too before turning back to her. He said, "Is it Lance?"

Again, there was no answer.

Alder tried again, "You were in Vermilion City when it happened. It must have been scary for you to see him in that state. He looks good though; still looks like he could beat me in a fist fight."

* * *

Another journalist piped up, "Lance, I'm glad to see that you are well again…"

"Thank you."

"…Lance, you're the first Pokémon League Champion to lose three times in the finals. We now know why you lost, but I would like to know how you plan on improving in order to get back on top."

It was the question that Lance dreaded, but knew it was coming. He didn't want to awkwardly bring up the subject, so announcing it this way through a legitimate question would be most appropriate. His announcement would probably lengthen the press conference, but at least the questions would pull their thoughts away from his loss.

Millions of people were watching. Lance said, "Well, being the first Champion to lose three times in the finals is not an accomplishment I wanted to print in the history books, but I do have a plan on improving. Unfortunately, it's not improving my strategies on the battlefield; it's improving myself." He then looked directly into the cameras. "I would like to thank the Pokémon League for every opportunity that was given to me. I am forever grateful. I would also like to thank my family, my peers, the executives, and the fans that have supported me since I was a kid just starting out as a Pokémon trainer. Starting now, I will be beginning a new chapter in my life. I am officially retiring from the Pokémon League, and stepping down as Champion of Johto."

Lance then noticed that the room went quiet. He stopped talking. He didn't know what he should do. Should he provide more information, and why he came to this decision? Should he wait for a new round of questions? Or should he walk away while he had the chance? Just like in some of his battles this tournament, his body froze, but when he finally came to a decision on what to do next, it was too late; the media decided for him.

"Lance," said a different voice.

He couldn't leave. He owed this to everyone, including the media. "Yes, sir?"

"What do you plan on doing during your retirement?"

Lance decided to throw in a little bit of humor in order to ease the tension in the room, "I would probably sit on a beach somewhere, but I won't tell anyone here where." Everyone in the room laughed.

* * *

Alder murmured with wide eyes, "I can't believe it." He then said to the lone woman on his right, "Cynthia, are you alright?"

It wasn't until a tear hit her mouth that she realized she was crying. She quickly wiped her eyes. Oh well, at least she was showing weakness in front of Alder and not an enemy that could plot this against her. "Yeah, I'll be fine."

Alder looked back at the television screen. A great Pokémon trainer – so much younger than him – was retiring so early. Had the man seen something he didn't? "Poor guy. He comes back from a two-year leave of absence only to announce in the end that he's retiring. He's only…"

"Shut up!" Cynthia exclaimed.

Judging by her tone and body language, Alder figured that there was much more going on. He said suspiciously, "Did you know about this?"

Cynthia looked at Alder with a fresh set of tears. "I've known for months, but I didn't think he'd actually do it. A trainer that I once looked up to and surpassed is no more." She clenched her fists and said, "I purposely pulled out of the championship, because I wanted to give him a chance to retire on a high note, but in the end, it backfired."

"Cynthia…"

"I know, Lance got mad at me for it, but I didn't care and I didn't regret my decision. I know my place and that's to stay where I am. There's always another championship next year."

Alder didn't quite get it. He didn't know Lance like Cynthia did, but he had a hunch that there was more to she and The Dragon Master's friendship. "Why are you so upset about this? He looks content with it, so why shouldn't you? Aren't you happy for him?"

Cynthia said through the tears and clenched teeth. "Alder, when someone you admire dies, a piece of you dies along with them, and that's what it feels like right now. It's going to be weird going to a tournament and not seeing Lance's name in the pool at all. It won't be right when there are league meetings amongst the Champions and he's not there. Just thinking about it hurts." She hugged herself, and squeezed. "This whole mess makes me question my own credibility as a Champion. What if the same thing happens to me? What if I become a washed-up, has been? I'm scared. I don't want to move on. I want to stay where I am."

Without warning, Alder took the opportunity to hug her. He said, "Maybe you will become washed-up someday, but not today and not tomorrow. You are a strong woman, and I know you will stay a Champion for a very long time."

* * *

After the press conference, Lance couldn't walk two steps without being approached. Originally, he thought that changing into his jeans and red leather jacket would make him more discreet, and he could blend into the crowd and get himself out of the building faster, but he couldn't be more wrong. It turned out that his wild red hair and dragonesque eyes were more iconic than his cape.

Everything in his chest hurt. He'd been forced to receive handshakes, listen to every 'congratulations' and 'good lucks' that came out of people's mouths, sign autographs and accept requests for photo-ops. The longer he did this, the more he cracked. He obviously didn't show it, but when he got home, no doubt he'd want to be alone.

Eventually, he found himself in front of the stadium, standing alone. It was pouring rain, and an umbrella sheltered him as he glanced at the front of the arena one last time. Memories. Before he could think about turning around and hopping onto the next bus, an arm tightly grasped his wrist. He looked back and saw Cynthia standing there with her own umbrella. She said whilst huffing, "Are you alright?"

Lance replied, "I'm going home."

"Please," Cynthia said, "Come to my place for dinner. I insist."

He pulled his wrist away from her grasp. "I humbly decline. I don't want to see anybody. I just want to go home."

"No, you're coming to my place, or I'm going back to the hotel with you. There's **no way** that I'm allowing you to go home in your current state. I know you, Lance. I can tell when you are cracking at the seams. I can see it in your eyes and brows that you are on the verge of losing it."

"Cynthia, my career as a Pokémon trainer is over. Everything I loved and worked hard for is now gone. It's hard enough going back to Blackthorn City, knowing that you are now nothing but a thought. Yes, I am going to lose it, but I want to do it at my own pace."

Cynthia placed her free hand on her hip. "You aren't going to go through it alone. You can break down, but with someone who is willing to give you the comfort you need in that vulnerable time. I'm willing to sit quiet while you weep like a baby. When things like this happen, people tend to do stupid things, and I know for a fact that over the years, you've liked to do stupid things."

"No, I haven't…"

"Yes, you have."

There was a long pause. Lance's facial features relaxed. He said, "You're too kind, Cynthia, but I must go home. I promise that I'll be with Clair."

Then, the man kissed her. It's not something they've never done before, but lately, she'd been rejecting him. It was a relief to him when she decided to melt into his affections. When he broke away from her, he said, "I'm sorry Cynthia, but I need to go back to Blackthorn City and take care of some things. I guess this is goodbye."

"Are you leaving me now, Lance? Was that kiss to say goodbye forever? Lance, you big jerk!"

"No, on the contrary," he said with a slight smile, "It's just a goodbye from the Pokémon League, but it's not a goodbye between friends. You see, I wasn't just sitting around and feeding my Pokémon during my recovery; I was planning my future. For years, you've been visiting Johto at least once a week. I think it's my time to do the same."

"What? You are moving to Sinnoh?"

"Yes."

"But what about Blackthorn Estate?"

"Its been taken care of. Clair is in charge of it now. The deed has been signed, and unless something happens to Clair, the estate is no longer mine. I've also given her most of my Pokémon at the ranch. From now on, I'll only be carrying six Pokémon with me."

"All three Dragonites I presume?"

"Them, a Dreepy, Haxorus and Gyarados just for good measure."

"What about the G-men?"

"I start next Monday. I'll be working for them full time."

"And the elite four?"

"I've stepped down and the Champion has already been decided," a beat, "I'm also moving here, because I want to spend more time with you. I know that you are content with the life that you have now, and since I'm the one making the change, it is only logical that I follow you. How does dinner on Wednesday sound? I'll pick you up at seven at your place."

Cynthia stiffened. That was unexpected. A date? "Uh – yeah…that…sounds good."

"I must go now. Goodbye."

"Goodbye, Lance," she said quietly as she watched him catch the next bus. She should have followed him just in case he didn't go back to his hotel, but she had to put her trust in him at least once. "Be careful." And then the rain came down harder.

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

_Two days later…_

Back at Blackthorn Estate, Lance was in his room rummaging through four giant bags. Inside the bags were letters and packages that could only be described as fan-mail. In his entire career as a Pokémon trainer and Champion, he had never gotten so much mail in his life. The experience was surreal; he had no idea where to start.

Earlier, while Lance was paying the bills on his computer, Clair had barged into his room with the enormous bags. With a deep frown and condescending tone, she threw the bags onto the floor and said something not so ladylike; some letters had spilled onto the floor. Then she left. Obviously, there was nothing in there for her.

So, for the last fifteen minutes, Lance was reading through every single piece of mail and opening every package, because as stated before, he owed his career and excellence to everyone. He started with another letter. The letters on the page were chicken scratched and written in an assortment of colors. The words were barely legible, but he could still make out the message. The letter said:

**Dear Lance!**

**My name is Lily. I saw that you are retiring. It makes me sad. I watched you on TV a lot. You are my third favourite Champion. I will miss you. I'm six, but when I'm ten, my first Pokémon will be a Charmander, because you have a Charizard. I will also wear a cape, because capes are cool. You also look cool. I want to look cool too. My number is** **XXX-XXX-XXXX** **.**

**Happy retirement!**

**Love Lily. Your best fan.**

Lance smiled at the letter. It was so sweet that he was getting a toothache. He chuckled to himself when he saw the crossed-out phone number; no doubt her parents had proofread the thing. He set the letter aside. He opened a new one. It said:

**Dear Champion Lance,**

**My name is Nova. I'm seventeen, I'm from Hoenn, and I'm a Pokémon trainer. I'm sorry to hear that you're retiring so young. My goal during my Pokémon journey was to beat both you and Cynthia, and become Champion of both Sinnoh and Johto. I know that's a far stretch and that our battle won't happen now, but I would like to sincerely thank you for inspiring me to become a better trainer. You're so cool, and you seem like a nice guy. I hope our paths will cross one day and I will have an excuse to use ice beam.**

**You have a fantastic retirement. You deserve it.**

**Nova**

Lance then moved to a package. With an Olfa knife, he swiftly opened it, and found six bags of candy. On top of the candy was a message written on a sheet of 8.5x11 paper. It read:

**Hey Lance,**

**I hope you received this package in one piece. My name is Takosha, I'm eighteen, from Unova and a water-type Pokémon trainer. In Unova, you aren't as famous as you are in the other regions, but after doing some research, and seeing your record, and the accomplishments you have made, I can see why they call you The Dragon Master and a great Champion. I'm sorry that you retired early. I wish I could have seen you become World Champion, but alas, your competitors had to ruin it all with Dynamax. I can see why you've become so frustrated in battle. You're so used to the old ways, that it was hard to transition into things more complicated and that could seem like cheats.**

**Please know that the media is dumb, and that you shouldn't listen to them. I think it was unfair to say that you were going to be known as the Champion who lost three times in the finals. It's not the way people see you. For me, I know that you'll go into the history books as one of the greatest dragon trainers and Champions of all time. I know we probably won't meet one day, but I thought I would give you some candy that you can only get in the Unova region. I heard you liked sweets with a fruitier taste to them. Please enjoy!**

**Have a happy retirement. Please come to Unova soon.**

Lance put the message back into the box, and set it beside his feet. He then folded his hands together and stared at the wall in front of him. He could barely make it through that letter and was scared to continue. After trying to swallow the emotions rising up from his throat, he heard Cynthia's voice telling him that he shouldn't be alone. After two days, he knew that he was going to break down tonight. She was right. He should at least have some company during this, even if they were just staring at him or weeping alongside him.

* * *

Clair was at the dinner table eating soup and sandwiches alone. She heard footsteps and saw her cousin coming down the stairs with three out of the four bags she had delivered to him earlier. He placed them on the table beside her and said gently, "I need your help."

"What?"

"I can't do it on my own."

Clair looked deep into Lance's eyes. He was hurting, and she could see his eyes becoming glossy. She said, "Sure." Lance took a seat beside her as she opened the first bag and took out the first letter. It said:

**Dear Lance,**

**You said that you were going to the beach for your retirement. Come to Alola. We have the best beaches there! You're so hot.**

**Happy retirement,**

**Janine**

Clair then moved to the next one. The letter read:

**Dear Lance,**

**My name is Bernie. I'm twenty-six and from Kanto. I used to hate you, because you were from Johto, but the one day we crossed paths and battled, I had a newfound respect for you. Since then, I have followed you on your journey by watching you on the television, buying your merchandise, and watching you at the World Championships this year. I was in Vermilion when you got hurt, and from watching you, I could see why you weren't the Lance I originally knew, but it's not your fault. It's a mental thing, and I get it. You still battled your heart out, and I couldn't be prouder.**

Suddenly, Clair heard a choking sound. She took a brief pause before continuing.

**I'm not a Pokémon trainer, I'm a Veterinarian for Pokémon, and for the longest time I detested dragon Pokémon, but you taught me that with patience and persistence, any dragon Pokémon can be loving, caring, and treat you as a friend rather than an enemy. You're also a cool dude and the only man I know who can rock a cape.**

**Have a great retirement, and we hope to see you on a beach with a fancy drink soon.**

As suspected, Lance finally broke down. Slowly, Clair set the letter aside, and wrapped her arms around her cousin as he wept. She knew how much he loved Pokémon and being a Pokémon Champion. It would take some time before he could properly mend from this decision, but she assured him, and told him that she would take care of things, and that he had friends no matter where he went, because people still cared. Even in his darkest hours, there would always be someone there to pick him back up.

* * *

Three friends that were all connected with each other.

One decided to start a new life, to be reborn again, to start a new journey, and learn to love himself. He was the past.

The other stayed where she was. By staying put, she watched her friends make changes in their lives, and happily embraced those new decisions. She was content. She was the present.

And lastly, there was the one who moved onward, and eventually realized that this new chapter was not the end, but the beginning. He was the future.

**THE END**


End file.
